Ample Amour
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Unknowingly and some what deliberately, Daya has ignored Shreya for an entire day. Now he is in a dilemma - Is she angry? Is she jealous? What should he do to make her talk to him again? But little does he know that a warm hug and a few loving words is all it takes to make a girl's day! DaReya Fluff. One-shot.


**Ample Amour**

Something was very wrong. Shreya could sense it as she entered the CID Bureau. The usual murmur of voices was missing. She heard Daya's voice and her heart skipped a beat.

'Daya Mumbai kab aaye? Mujhe toh pata bhi nahin tha!' Shreya thought.

'Daya thank god tum thik ho!' she heard Abhijeet's voice.

'Kitna khoon nikal raha hai sir' said Freddy.

'Are Freddy chinta mat karo mujhe kuch nahi hua hai. Main thik hu. Goli bas chu ke nikal gayi' said Daya.

She tried to get a glimpse of him hoping whatever it was, wasn't too serious.

'Daya ab kya tumhe bhi chote baccho ki tarah daatna padega? Kaam ke saath saath khud ka bhi khayal rakha karo' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Daya sir toh sunte hi nahi hai meri! Hum jab mission par the tab ek din bhi dawai nahi li unhone. Aaj to aap nahi bach sakte sir! Apko dawai khani hi padegi' said Jaywanti.

'Haan sahi keh rahi ho tum Jaywanti. Jao sabse pehle first aid kit lekar aao' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Daya sir aap kab aaye?' Shreya asked.

Everyone turned to look at her.

'Bas aaj subah' said Daya.

She looked into his eyes. She was so full of emotion that it rendered her speechless. They had heard rumours that Daya had been seriously injured. The inner voice of her heart had always told her that he would be safe. And now she had a proof.

Except for some bloody cuts and bruises on his face and a nasty bullet wound on his arm, he seemed quite okay.

He had not been in touch for an entire month as he had been on an undercover mission. She had missed him terribly.

She was overwhelmed to see him. All she longed was a warm hug from him. She could do that right then. He was just five steps away.

And the worst part was that they had quarrelled the night before he left because of her foolish mistake. She had decided to talk to him the next day but he and Jaywanti were forced to leave the previous night itself. He was not supposed to inform anyone where he was going or when would he return. The mission was to be kept a secret.

He was staring at her too. He wanted the distance to end. He longed to hold her close in his arms. The pain of a month long separation was clearly visible in her eyes. He was about to say something to her but Jaywanti came carrying the first aid kit and he said looking at Jaywanti instead, 'Sir ek baat main kehna chahta hoon ki Jaywanti ne bohot mehnat ke saath kaam kiya hai iss mission par. Bohot hi talented officer hai sir wo'

'Haan Daya main jaanta tha isiliye toh bheja tha use tumhare saath. Congratulations Jaywanti' said ACP Pradyuman happily.

'Thank you sir. I am very lucky ki mujhe Daya sir jaise senior mile. Wo mujhe bohot inspire karte hai' said Jaywanti smiling proudly.

'Good job Jaywanti. Keep it up!' said Daya.

'Jaywanti Daya ki taarif toh thik hai par koi negative points bhi toh batao hame!' said Abhijeet laughing.

'Daya sir apne aap ka khayal bilkul nahi rakhte aur bohot jaldi gussa ho jate hai' said Jaywanti instantly.

'Haan bilkul sahi kaha tumne' agreed Abhijeet.

'Kya Jaywanti tum bhi! Senior ki burai kar rahi ho!' said Daya in fake anger.

'Burai nahi sach keh rahi hai wo Daya! Dekho kya halat bana rakhi apne aap ki. Kaam ke aage tumhe aur Abhijeet ko toh kuch dikhta hi nahi. bilkul ek jaise ho tum dono!' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Sorry sir par kya kare humne aapse hi toh sikha hai sab kuch.' said Daya smiling.

'Ab chup chap first aid kara lo' said ACP Pradyuman.

'Shreya tum Daya ka - 'Abhijeet began but Daya cut him across.

'Jaywanti tumhe first aid karna hai na? Jaldi karo tumhe jo bhi karna hai. Uske baad hame case papers tayar karne hai. Headquarters me jald se jald bhejne honge' said Daya in an urgent voice.

Daya had apparently not realised what Abhijeet had intended to do. He got engrossed in talking with Freddy and Jaywanti.

Abhijeet looked helplessly at Shreya and she returned him a fake smile which he did not fail to notice.

The entire day, Daya was busy preparing case papers. He had noticed Shreya fidgeting, trying to catch his attention. But he deliberately ignored her. He loved it when she got angry. He found it really cute.

 **O-o-o-o**

At lunch time when everyone had gone to the cafeteria, Shreya approached his desk cautiously.

'Daya aap lunch nahi karenge?' she asked.

Daya had almost buried himself in a pile of papers and without looking up he said, 'Nahi Purvi tum jao... mujhe thoda time lagega'

Shreya threw him an irritated look.

'Main Purvi nahi Shreya hoon!' she said angrily.

Daya looked up at her.

'Oh sorry... Shreya... tum kyu ruki ho lekin? Tum jao na sab ke saath. Waise bhi Jaywanti ka bhi lunch nahi hua toh hum saath me hi karenge. Wo bhi kaam kar rahi hai' said Daya and returned to his work immediately.

Shreya stared at him, her mouth slightly open, very surprised by his behaviour.

'Why was he behaving in a strange manner? Was he still angry with her? He had never ignored her like this!', she thought.

Feeling furious, Shreya stormed out of the CID bureau.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
Finally by afternoon, Daya and Jaywanti finished preparing their case papers and they got some free time to chat around.

'Daya tu kya kar raha hai yaar? Shreya se baat tak nahi ki tune aaj!' said Abhijeet.

'Haan yaar wo kaam ab khatam hua. Par hai kaha wo?' Daya asked.

'ACP sir ne kuch kaam ke liye bahar bheja hai. Wo bohot upset lagi mujhe Daya.' said Abhijeet.

'Kyu maine kya kiya?' Daya asked.

'Jaywanti ke saath itni gupshup kar rahe the aur Shreya se baat tak nahi ki tune aaj din bhar' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet main Jaywanti se sirf kaam ki baat kar raha tha! Ye toh tum bhi jaante ho! Thoda ignore kiya hoga maine use par maine jaan bhujkar nahi kiya kuch bhi!' said Daya outraged.

'Wo naraz hai tumse itna bata raha hu tumhe' said Abhijeet.

'Shreya iss baat se naraz nahin ho sakti! Kuch aur karan hoga' said Daya.

'Ladki hai yaar Daya. Unke dimag me kya chal raha hoga na hume pata bhi nahi chalega' said Abhijeet.

'Tujhe bohot pata chalne laga hai ladkiyo ke baare me aaj kal! Kahi Tarika jee...' said Daya laughing.

'Are yaar ye sab main nahi Purvi bol rahi thi mujhe' said Abhijeet.

'Accha? Thik hai main dekhta hoon' said Daya.

Daya too sensed that something was wrong. Shreya wasn't her usual self. She was unusually quiet and Daya knew this was a silence before the storm. He decided it would be safe to talk to her when they would be alone.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **CID Bureau 10 pm.**

'Chale Sachin?' Daya asked.

'Haan sir chaliye' said Sachin.

'Accha Sachin, wo Shreya aur Purvi kahi dikhai nahi de rahe?' Daya asked keeping his voice casual.

'Sir maine abhi abhi dono ko neeche jate hue dekha. Shayad saath me jaa rahe hai wo dono' said Sachin.

'Kya?' Daya exclaimed.

'Kyu sir kya hua?' asked Sachin looking confused.

'Kuch nahi, jaldi chalo warna late ho gaya hai' Daya urged him.

They locked the bureau and hurried downstairs.

To his relief, Daya spotted Shreya and Purvi chatting in the car parking.

'Wo rahe dono sir' saod Sachin.

Daya and Sachin approached them.

'Kya baat hai Purvi aaj ghar nahi jaana? Bohot late ho gaya hai' said Daya glancing at Shreya who ignored him completely.

'Haan sir actually hum log Sachin sir ka wait kar rahe the. Wo kya hai na hum dono ke paas gadi nahi hai aaj... aur hum dono ka ghar Sachin sir ke raaste me hi padta hai to humne socha wo hume drop kar lenge' said Purvi.

'Thik hai chalo -' Sachin was saying but Daya cut him across.

'Chalo main drop kar deta hoon tum dono ko' said Daya.

'Sir par aapka ghar toh opposite direction me hai toh phir aap kaise?' asked Sachin.

'Kya? Haan... actually wo mujhe ek dost se milna hai. wo wahin rehta hai isliye.' said Daya.

'Thik hai phir main chalta hoon. Good night everyone' said Sachin.

'Ummm Sachin?' said Daya.

'Jee sir?' he asked.

'Nahi kuch nahi. Good night' said Daya.

He wanted to ask Sachin whether he could drop Purvi so he could have talked to Shreya but then he felt it would have sounded a bit odd so he dropped the idea.

Without another word to Daya, Shreya got in the rear seat. That left no option for Purvi and she had to sit beside Daya.

They rode the entire way in complete silence. Daya cast glances at Shreya from the mirror but she was looking out of the window.

As her bunglow came into view, Daya stopped the car.

'Thank you sir mujhe ghar tak drop karne ke liye. Goodnight Purvi' said Shreya curtly and slammed the door shut.

Daya watched her walk into her house. Her tone and the way she uttered the word 'sir' had told him something was very wrong. But what?

'Kya hua hai Shreya? Tum itna ajeeb behave kyun kar rahi ho? Tum aise mujhse bina bole nahi jaa sakti! Jo kuch bhi hai main toh aaj pata karke hi rahunga!' thought Daya

'Sir aaj Shreya kuch pareshan lag rahi hai.' said Purvi interrupting his thoughts.

'Haan lagta hai mere aanese use khushi nahi huyi' Daya joked.

Purvi smiled but said nothing.

After dropping Purvi at her home, Daya dialled Shreya's number several times. But she didn't answer any of his calls.

This angered Daya even more and he decided to meet her at her house.

 **O-o-o-o**

He drove back towards her house and rang the door bell.

Shreya's mother opened the door. She threw him a surprised look.

'Hello aunty... umm... Shreya hai gharpe?' Daya asked in an awkward voice.

'Haan hai. Abhi thodi der pehle ghar aa gayi. Lekin kya baat hai tum iss waqt yaha?' asked Shreya's mother suspiciously.

'Sorry aunty aapko raat ke 10.30 baje disturb kar raha hu. Par kaam hi kuch aisa hai. Mera Shreya se milna bohot jaroori hai... agar aap use please bata de ki main aaya hoon toh.' said Daya.

'Koi problem nahi. Tum aao na andar' said Shreya's mother.

Daya went inside and breathed a relieved sigh.

'Shreya! Dekho tumse milne Daya aaya hai!' her mother called.

'Kaun? Maa iss waqt kaun hai? Jo koi bhi hai unse kahiye mai kal mil lungi unse! Bohot thak gayi hu main!' Shreya replied back.

'Shayad usne suna nahi ki tum aaye ho. Tum ek kaam karo upar jao kamre me aur mil lo use' said Shreya's mother.

'Okay. Thank you aunty' said Daya.

He climbed the staircase quickly taking two stairs at a time. The door of Shreya's room was slightly ajar.

He stepped to find the Shreya missing. She was probably in the wash-room.

Daya shut the door without making noise. The lights in her bedroom were dimmed. He waited well hidden in the shadows for her to come.

Five minutes later Shreya came out of the wash-room wearing her night clothes.

Daya suddenly materialised in front of her and Shreya let out a yelp of terror.

'Shhhh!' said Daya clamping her mouth shut.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she laid her eyes on his handsome features.

Daya let go of her and stood in front of her his hands crossed against his chest.

'Daya sir aap yaha? Itni raat ko aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?' she exclaimed.

'Kyu? Nahi aa sakta main yaha?' he asked.

'Jee nahi! Aapko sharam nahi aati itni raat ko ek ladki ke kamre me ghuste hue?' she asked angrily.

'Excuse me?! Main tumhare gharwalo ki permission leke aaya hoon!' said Daya.

'Kya chahiye sir? Aisa kaunsa kaam aa gaya ki itni rast ko yaha anna pada?' she asked flaring up.

'Shreya awaj neeche karo! Tumhare gharwalo ko kuch galat lagega! Aur ye kya sir sir laga rakha hai? Subah se dekh raha hoon main!' said Daya.

'Aap mere senior hai toh main aapko sir hi bulaungi na! Lekin aap iss waqt yaha kya kar rahe hai?' she demanded furiously.

'Ye tum puch rahi ho? Tumhe nahi pata?' he asked.

'Mujhe kaise pata hoga?' she snapped.

'Accha thik hai. Main hi bata deta hoon. Tumhare liye main yaha tak aaya hoon! Mera ghar opposite direction me hai pata hai na tumhe ya wo bhi bhool gayi?' he asked angrily.

'Haan mujhe sab pata hai. Lekin jaroorat kya thi yaha aaneki?' she asked.

'Nasamajh banne ki koshish mat karo! Purvi ko ghar drop karne ke baad mujhe akele me baat karni thi tumse!' said Daya.

'Par kyun? Baat karne jaisa kya hai?' she asked.

'Kya hai?! Kya hai!' Daya yelled.

'Sir please! Hamare padosi so rahe hai! Dheeme awaj be baat kijiye!' said Shreya.

'Yaha mera gussa tumhe dikhai nahi deta! Tumhe to bas doosre logo ki padi hai!' said Daya.

'Batayein kya galat kiya maine? Jo aap itne gussa ho gaye hai?' asked Shreya.

'Kya nahi galat kiya wo pucho! Ek mahine baad main wapas aaya hoon Shreya! Poore ek mahine baad! Aur tumne pucha bhi nahi ki main kaisa hoon! Mera kaam kaisa hua? Ye dekho mere haath me goli lagi hai! Par tumne pucha bhi nahi ki main thik hoon ya nahi!' said Daya.

'Kyu puchu main? Batayein na? Mera puchne ya na puchne se aapko kya fark padta hai! Wo Jaywanti hai na aapke saath! Kitni care karti hai aapki! Aaj aapka first aid bhi kitne pyar se kar rahi thi!' said Shreya.

'Kya?' Daya asked bewildered.

The pieces of the puzzle had began to fit in quite perfectly now. That was the reason she was so angry! Abhijeet had been right! She was jealous seeing him and Jaywanti together!

Daya closed his eyes in disbelief.  
'Ye ladkiyan bhi na!' he muttered sighing.

He couldn't help smiling.

Shreya looked at him shocked.

'Aap has rahe hai? Aapko majak lag raha hai ye sab?' she asked.

'Are nahi. Tumne toh mujhe daara hi diya tha Shreya! Itni si baat ko lekar tum itna pareshan kyu ho rahi ho? Mujhe laga kuch serious hua hoga!' said Daya.

'Oh! Toh ye serious nahi hai huh?' said Shreya.

'Shreya tum... Shreya?' he asked.

'Aap chale jayein Daya yaha se! Mujhe aapse baat nahi karni iss waqt!' said Shreya in a shrill voice.

Tears were falling fast on her cheeks. She was trying to wipe them furiously.

'Tum ro rahi ho! Shreya please!' said Daya.

'Nahi! Main has rahi hu! Bohot khushi ho rahi hai mujhe! Daya aap jayein yaha se isi waqt! Nahi toh main -' he voice trailed off.

She stormed off in the direction of her bed but Daya caught her arm.

'kahi nahi jaa rahi ho tum', he said not letting go of her arm.

'Daya chodo mujhe!' she said struggling against his grip.

'Nahi' he said simply and tugged her arm.

It caused her to almost fall into his arms. His face was inches away from her. She pulled herself out of his grasp and looked away going red in face.

Daya smiled and folded his arms once again. He was close to victory.

'Shreya...' he said.

'Kya hai? Mujhe neend aa rahi hai' she said curtly.

'Shreya ek minute meri baat suno pehle' said Daya.

'Nahi mujhe kuch nahi sunna' she protested.

'Shhh' he said keeping his finger on her lips.

'Dekho main aur Jaywanti sirf acche dost hai. Tumhe pata hai phir bhi bata raha hu.' said Daya.

'Haan dekh li aapki dosti. Tabhi toh itni care kar rahi thi na aapki! Lunch bhi usi ke saath kiya. Aur baki logon ko toh aapki fikr hi nahi hoti. Sirf Jaywanti ko hi hoti hai' said Shreya heatedly.

'Shreya enough! Tum mujhse aise baat nahi karogi warna... 'said Daya a bit aggressively pulling her close to him.

'Aur poore din me aapko ek baar bhi time nahi mila mujhse baat karne ka. Poora din uske saath baatein kar rahe the aap. Main maanti hun ki aap busy the par iska matlab ye nahi ki aap mujhe poora din ignore kare! baki sab logon se baat karne ke liye time tha aapko sivay mere' said Shreya icily.

Daya smiled. His eyes were twinkling with mischief.

'Tumhe pata hai jab tum jealous hoti ho na tab to tumhari aakho me saaf dikahi deta hai. Waise mujhe pata chala tha ki tum mujhse gussa ho isliye maine jaan bhujkar Jaywanti se kaha first aid karne ke liye aur din bhar uske saath tha' Daya confessed.

'Bohot maja aata hai na aapko ye sab karte hue?' she asked angrily.

'Maja kyu aata hai na wo main tumhe thodi der baad bataunga' Daya whispered.

'Main kitni pareshan thi pata hai aapko? Ek toh aapke jane se pehle hamara jhagda hua tha toh mujhe laga aap mujhse abhi bhi naraz hai uss baat ke liye. Lekin baad me main samajh gayi ki aap toh mujhse baat karne aayenge hi nahi na. Aapka male ego hurt ho jata! ' said Shreya.

'Male ego? Aur tumahare ego ka kya? Ek smile bhi nahi di tumne mujhe! Toh main kyu aaun phir baat karne ke liye?' asked Daya.

Shreya pursed her lips but didn't say anything.

'Aur waise kis jhagde ke baare me baat kar rahi thi tum?' he asked.

'Wo meri gadi band padi thi aur raat ko main akele ghar aayi thi aapko bina inform kiye isliye aap gussa huye the mujhpar' said Shreya tracing a random pattern on his chest.

'Oh haan ab yaad aaya! Par woh sab toh main kab ka bhul chuka tha. Tum toh choti choti baatein bhi yaad rakhti ho' said Daya.

'Mujhe toh aapke saath bitaya har pal yaad rehta hai Daya' she said.

'Hmmm...' said Daya looking at her.

'Gussa thanda ho gaya ya phir...' Daya asked her.

'Ho gaya' she said averting his gaze, her cheeks blazing hot.

'Dekho itne dino baad main tumhare saamne khada hoon. Ab hamare beech koi nahi. Toh ab tum mujhe hug nahi karogi?' said Daya moving away from her.

Without wasting a moment, she ran into his arms and gave him a bone crushing hug. There was no holding back anymore. She stayed there holding him with all her might, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

'I love you Daya. I know aapko mera behaviour bohot immature lagega par kabhi kabhi bohot insecure feel hota hai mujhe. Mujhe aap aur Jaywanti dono par vishwas hai par phir bhi' she whispered against his chest.

'Kya kar rahi ho tum? Darwaja band nahi kiya hai maine' he joked.

'Toh? I don't care!' said Shreya.

He laughed and hugged her in return, his arms enclosing around her waist securely, his nose nuzzling at her hair.

'Tum pagal ho Shreya!' said Daya.

She pulled back feeling much better. In fact she couldn't wipe the stupid grin off her face. She looked at him. Even with the bloody cuts and bruises on his face, she couldn't ignore how attractive he looked at that moment, and she didn't want to look away for a second.

'Kaise hai aap? Aur jyada dard toh nahi ho raha na?' she asked looking concerned.

'Ab bohot accha lag raha hai. Aur dard kaise hoga? Jaywanti ne itne pyar se first aid jo kiya hai!' said Daya his eyes sparkling with mischief.

She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything.

He pulled her into his arms once again. She nuzzled her lips against the crook of his neck and wrapped her hands tightly around him.

'Sorry' she whispered softly.

'Bas ho gaya? Tumhe manana toh bohot aasan hai!' said Daya smiling.

'Shut up!' she said not making any attempt to get free from his embrace.

It felt so good to touch him, it gave her a reassurance that he belonged to her and her only.

'Shreya agar mujhe ye gift milne wala hai toh main khushi se volunteer karunga tumhe jealous feel karane ka' said Daya laughing.

'Maine aap jaisa batameez insan aaj tak nahi dekha' she said putting her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes.

Daya smiled and said,'I missed you love'

'I missed you too' she said.

'Chalo ab so jao. Bohot late ho gaya hai' said Daya stroking her back gently.

'Daya... itni jaldi kya hai janeki' said Shreya sadly.

'Woh kya hai na Shreya main yahi ruk jaata par aaj main bohot thak gaya hoon aur I am sure tum bhi bohot thak gayi hogi. Itna chilla rahi thi mujhpar! Toh hum dono ko neend ki sakt jaroorat hai. Lekin agar main thodi der bhi yaha ruk gaya toh shayad hum dono poori raat so nahi payenge' he said with a naughty smile.

'Daya ye kya -' Shreya was saying.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Both of them jumped suddenly. Daya moved away from her immediately just as Shreya's mother entered her room.

'Shreya tumhara phone niche table pe reh gaya tha'

'Oh. Thanks mom.' said Shreya awkardly.

'Ho gaya kaam Daya?' he mother asked.

'Haan ho gaya. Bas nikal hi raha tha main' said Daya.

'Hmm. Waise kya kaam tha?' her mother asked.

'Uhh... wo jyada kuch nahi sirf ek file deni thi' said Daya.

'File dene me itna waqt?' her mother enquired.

'Mom please! Daya sir mere senior hai! Aap unse aise kaise baat kar sakti hai?' said Shreya.

'Are nai aunty actually bohot kuch explain bhi karna tha. Bohot documents the file me' Daya lied confidently.

'Kaha hai?' her mother questioned.

'Kya?' Daya asked.

'File?' her mom asked.

'Ma please! File mere paas hai! Aur ab bas ho gaya! Sir ko late ho raha hai! Goodnight Daya sir!' said Shreya.

'Haan sach me bohot late ho raha hai. Goodnight everyone!' said Daya made his way towards the door.

Pausing at door, he smiled warmly at her and disappeared.

Content with the night's events he drove to his home.

Changing into his night clothes he lay down on his comfortable bed when his cell phone buzzed. The clock showed five minutes to twelve.

It was a text message from Shreya: 'Thank you Daya for making my day! Love you!'

He couldn't help smiling.

'Agreed! A warm hug and a few loving words is all it takes to make a girl's day!' he thought.

 ***** THE END ***** **  
**


End file.
